Mysteriously In Love
by Crazy-Pairing-Girl
Summary: A new girl is in town, and she's staying at the Jade Palace. If you think this girl is normal, think again, because she's a crossbreed, between a TIGER and a PANDA. One can only guess what will happen between Tigress and Po!
1. Chapter 1

Mysteriously In Love

**I don't own Kung Fu Panda... If I did, do you really think Tigress would've HATED Po in the first movie? Hmm?**

The female tiger, or at least she LOOKED like a tiger, climbed the stairs of the Jade Palace. This female had white fur, and black stripes. She happened to wear the same outfit Tigress wore, except her top was blue. It may be worth mentioning that the tip of her tail is orange.

She heard some shouting coming from the direction of the training hall. She simply sighed. Thanks to her pen friend, Viper, she had found a home in the Jade Palace. Viper had not told her friends about her past. No, she wanted her to tell them.

_'Come on, Tara. You've got no other place to go'_ she thought angrily, forgetting for a moment that her new name, now that she lived in China, was Jin Hu.

Jin Hu wiped her tears dry, and knocked on the doors of the Jade Palace.

Inside the Jade Palace, everyone was sparring, as Shifu observed them. They all heard the knocking from the door, much to Po's pleasure. He had been put against Tigress, and like every other time they had sparred, he was being beat up _bad_.

"I think I know who that is" Viper said with a smile. Everyone chuckled. For weeks Viper had been talking nonstop about her pen friend, Jin Hu. But whenever they asked what species she was, Viper would suddenly go silent, or she would claim she had to be somewhere.

Viper slithered to the door, with everyone following. She opened the door to reveal a white tiger.

"Hello, Jin Hu. It's nice to see you in person" Viper said, smiling. Jin Hu smiled back, somewhat weakly.

"It's nice to see you too... Are they your friends?" she asked, peering behind Viper and looking at the crowd, particularly Po and Tigress. This would be harder than she thought...

"Sure are. Guys, this is Jin Hu, the one who's going to stay with us" Viper said, turning around and introducing her friend. She then turned back to Jin Hu.

"Jin Hu, this is Tigress, Po, Monkey, Mantis, Crane, and Shifu, our master" she explained, pointing her tail at each of them. Jin Hu smiled, and bowed.

"It is very nice to meet you all... I don't suppose Viper has told you my breed yet?" she said. Crane frowned.

"Aren't you a tiger?" he asked. Jin Hu sighed.

"Actually I'm a crossbreed, between a tiger and a panda" she said, just loud enough for them to hear.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**So, I really appreciate the feedback! Thanks bunches! Free cookies to all the Po x Tigress fans reading this! They're magic!**

Jin Hu sighed as she looked over their reactions. Crane's beak was wide open, and his eyes were bulging out of their sockets. Monkey and Mantis, she could tell, were trying to keep in laughter, although a few giggles were able to escape their lips. Viper was the only one smiling. At least Shifu managed to keep a straight face.

Tigress was blushing madly, and was darting her eyes between Po and Jin Hu in shock. Po was the same, except he kept his eyes locked on Jin Hu.

"I knew I shouldn't have come..." Jin Hu whispered sadly. She muttered out an apology, turning to leave, when she felt paws on her shoulders. She slowly turned, to see Shifu balancing himself on Oogway's staff. Jin Hu couldn't help but wonder how he could do such a thing without falling.

"Do not worry about your breed, there is nothing to be done about it. You cannot help who you are. We were purely in shock, seeing as we have a panda and tiger here. But I think it would be nice if you told us about your past, and why you need to come here for a place to stay" Shifu explained. Jin Hu bit her lip and nodded. She was led into the kitchen, where she began her story.

"My father's name was Xiu Chin, as he came from China. He was the panda. One day, he came to America for his studies, and met my mother, Tanya, she was originally from America. She went to China with my father, and got her name changed to Tan Chi. They wed, and eventually had me one year and three months later, on October second. At least in Chinese time. Four years after my birth, they moved back to America, as my mother was pregnant again, this time with twins. Sixteen years later, a war broke out. My mother, father, and two baby sisters were killed. I lived with my boyfriend for awhile, but he eventually was called upon to go into war as well. He was killed too. The money I had left, I assumed would keep me going until I reached the Jade Palace. Unfortunately, it only kept me going until I was a mere three miles away. I had to walk the whole way here. And do you wish to know why I fled my country, aside from the fact my entire family is dead?" Jin Hu explained. When she asked her question, everyone nodded. She sighed sadly, before continuing.

"It's because I am a crossbreed. People didn't know if I would harm them, as a tiger would, or be friendly, as a panda would. Eventually people decided to stop guessing and shunned me. Even my best friends eventually turned on me, except Viper of course. Not only that, but some people were under the impression, for some reason I can't figure out, that crossbreeds are mentally insane, or have some type of illness or contagious disease that made people act strangely, or whatever. People would scream whenever they saw me, like I was a... Monster..." she whispered, sobbing quietly.

For the first time in twenty-five years, Tigress felt sadness, as well as a bit of anger. But the anger was no surprise. She knew how it felt to be treated like a monster. That was her life in the orphanage, before Shifu came along.

"That's awful..." Po said, feeling sadness for her as well. He had been treated like an outsider for awhile before the Furious Five and Shifu accepted him. Especially Tigress. Everyone else could only sympathise, as they had no idea what it was like.

"I am very grateful to all of you... But like I said, I haven't eaten in awhile. What time do you usually eat lunch?" Jin Hu asked, trying to break the sadness in the air. Po smiled.

"Actually, right around this time. How about I make some of my famous secret ingredient soup?" Po said, quickly going with the change in conversation. Everyone smiled and nodded, especially Jin Hu. She was starving to death. Po whipped up his soup quicker than usual, because he guessed there wasn't enough time to boil the noodles and vegetables seperately before their guest died of starvation.

"This is very good soup, Po" Jin Hu commented upon taking her first bite.

"Thanks. My dad taught me" Po said. Jin Hu looked thoughtful for a moment before speaking.

"Would your father happen to be Mr. Ping, who runs that noodle shop?" she asked. Po nodded. Jin Hu's eyes lit up for the first time since her arrival at the Jade Palace.

"Really? He's an old friend of my father's! Actually... My father sometimes talked about a child panda he had before me, with my mother. They said they gave him to him, because they were poor at the time. They said his name was _Mr. Ping_" she stated. Po's eyes widened, but Jin Hu continued.

"They said when they did come into some money, he had grown attached to the baby. They allowed him to keep the baby, as I was already on the way" she said, matter-of-factly.

"Are you saying that..." Tigress began, but was unable to continue.

"Po and I could be siblings!" Jin Hu exclaimed.

**Hee, I is crazy in the head! But think: If Po is part Tiger, it would be easier for him to be with Tigress! It's all part of my plot, folks! See ya!**


End file.
